Nightfall
by Rozen91
Summary: Kau menunggu 'seseorang untuk berbagi', dan kau menemukannya. Namun, sayang, orang lain telah memintanya.


Kau menatapnya hampa. Kekosongan adalah satu-satunya yang tersirat dari kedua matamu. Permata abu-abumu kini telah berubah dingin dan tak bersinar. Tanganmu kaku dikala kau mendekap lembut tubuh wanita itu di dadamu. Kau menengadah pada langit kelabu yang menjatuhkan tetesan air.

Hampa.

Kedua matamu sama sekali tak menunjukkan kehidupan.

Kau bahkan tak yakin,

apakah yang mengalir di pipimu itu adalah air hujan...

...atau air mata?

Kau tak yakin dan tak mau peduli.

Kau hanya memejamkan matamu, merasakan titik-titik hujan menusuk kulitmu.

Sementara, tanganmu terus mendekap lembut tubuh dingin wanita itu.

**.**

**.**

**Nightfall**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

**.**

**.**

Kau melihatnya di kala itu. Di kala senja mewarnai langit, wanita itu duduk termenung di bangku taman. Ia memandangi permukaan danau yang nyaris ditutupi oleh daun-daun musim gugur. Sorot matanya tampak sendu dan tanpa kau sadari, kakimu telah melangkah menghampirinya. Kau sendiri tampak terkejut saat melihatnya perlahan mendongak menatapmu. Nafasmu tertahan, sama halnya dengan dia. Kalian saling menatap cukup lama, sebelum dia berpaling dan itu membuatmu lega walaupun sedikit kaku. Namun, kini ia seolah sedang menghindari bertatapan denganmu.

"Apa maumu, Malfoy?" tanyanya kasar; mengingatkanmu pada saat-saat masa lalu yang tak cukup akrab di antara kalian. Kau terdiam sesaat sebelum menyeringai malas. Ya, kau memang senang bermain dengan wanita itu.

"Salam yang hangat, Granger. Itu sangat cocok untuk sikap seorang wanita terhormat yang bekerja di Kementrian." wanita itu memerah malu karena sindiranmu. Namun, tampaknya ia masih tidak ingin bertatapan denganmu. Dia masih menunduk dan kau membencinya karena tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Begini... Dengar, aku minta maaf. Aku terbiasa memakai kalimat itu jika bertemu denganmu," belanya seraya menepuk-nepuk tangannya di paha tanpa menatapmu seraya menghela nafas lelah. Seringaimu semakin lebar dan tanpa basa-basi, kau langsung menduduki tempat kosong di sebelah wanita itu.

Dan kau sangat senang melihat betapa dia sangat tak menyukai hal itu.

Ia mengangkat satu tangannya dengan raut wajah serius...nyaris frustasi.

"Cukup, Malfoy. Apa maumu yang sebenarnya?" Kau menaikkan alis sebelum menyeringai malas. Kau belum menjawab, kau malah mengamati setiap detil wajah wanita itu. Dia telah banyak berubah. Kalimat itulah yang terlintas di pikiranmu. Saat itu, kau terpaku, di kala matamu menatap sepasang permata coklat yang... berbeda. Dan kau sadar, bahwa ia masih menunggu jawabanmu.

Kau tersenyum lebar dan wanita itu waspada.

"Jadikan aku temanmu, Granger."

.

Kau kembali mengamati setiap lekuk wajahnya, helaian rambut keritingnya. Namun, kau cukup kecewa saat tidak menatap matanya lagi. Apa boleh buat, kau harus memberikan wanita itu waktu agar dia bisa menerima permintaanmu.

Aah, rasanya kau ingin tertawa. Kau bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Pertanyaan yang paling mendasar untuk permintaanmu.

'Kenapa?'

Kau memperbaiki posisi dudukmu seraya memandangi permukaan danau yang memantulkan cahaya langit. Orange.

"Aku kesepian, kau tahu." Good. Kau berhasil menarik perhatian wanita itu kembali padamu. "Sedikit –kalau aku dibolehkan, aku ingin berbagi dengan orang lain. Aku ingin bersenang-senang, tapi tidak sendirian. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Karena itu, maukah kau menjadi temanku, Granger?" Wanita itu mengerutkan dahi mendengarmu. Ha! Siapa pun yang mendengarnya pasti berpikir kalau kau sudah gila. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin seorang Malfoy yang agung meminta-minta pada... muggle?

Dan kau dengan seenaknya mengacuhkan harga dirimu sebagai seorang Malfoy.

Itu semua... demi seorang teman?

Cukup konyol memang. Tapi, kau tak peduli.

Benar-benar tak peduli.

Di saat kau larut dalam labirin pikiranmu, wanita itu menimbang-nimbang ketulusanmu.

Sebelum-

"Well, oke. Kita berteman." Ia mengulurkan tangannya, meminta kau untuk menjabatnya. Kau tertawa kecil, merasa bahwa itu sudah seperti semacam ritual. Tapi, kau menjabatnya juga.

Mengesampingkan sensasi hangat yang menjalar saat bersentuhan dengannya.

Kau pintar menyembunyikan keterkejutan, tapi dia tidak.

Dia justru terkejut, dan setelah sadar bahwa ia terus memegangmu tanganmu, ia hanya bisa tertawa gugup sebelum melepasnya.

Dan kau hanya tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Well, Kita berteman."

.

Perasaan itu, ibaratnya seperti ini:

Awalnya hanya biji. Namun, karena kau terus-menerus merawat dan memupuknya dengan baik, biji itu tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang tak bisa terlepas lagi dari dalam dirimu.

Dia melekat seperti karet.

Hingga kau terpaksa membawanya dimanapun kau pergi.

Itulah perasaanmu terhadapanya.

Terhadap wanita itu,

Hermione Jane Granger.

.

"Kau suka menunggu di sini, ya?" tanyanya tak percaya saat melihatmu duduk dengan kaki bersilang di bangku itu; bangku pertemuan kalian, lagi. Kau hanya tersenyum.

"Selamat sore, Granger," sapamu ramah –mengacuhkan pertanyaannya, seraya menyodorkannya sebuket bunga Lily putih, Lily gunung tepatnya, yang telah kau simpan di sampingmu. Wanita itu menatapmu penuh selidik sebelum menerima buket itu karena tak menemukan apa pun di balik senyummu.

Senyum palsumu.

Kau ragu apakah dia tahu itu atau tidak.

Lagipula, kau juga tak terlalu peduli.

Tanganmu menepuk-nepuk tempat ksosng di sebelahmu, menawarkannya untuk duduk. Ia menghela nafas sebelum duduk di situ. Kalian diam sejenak, memandangi matahari terbenam.

Oh, ya... kalian tak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan.

Tapi, bukankah kau yang memanggilnya untuk datang ke tempat itu lagi?

"Te-tempat ini indah, ya?"

Great.

Benar-benar awal yang bagus.

"Aku setuju." Kau lega melihatnya tersenyum memandang hangat pemandangan di kala itu. "Tempat ini memang indah," lanjutnya. Kau tak mengatakan apa pun, karena kau tahu, bahwa wanita itu akan bercerita lagi, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Seperti hari-hari selama dua bulan ini.

Dimana kau hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Kau menyukai saat-saat seperti itu. Menyukai suara tawanya yang renyah, menyukai angin yang lewat tanpa permisi, dan kedua matanya yang berkilau.

Kau menyukai itu semua.

"Well, kita sudah sering ke tempat kesukaanmu. Kali ini, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat kesukaanku?" tawarmu saat ia telah selesai bercerita hingga malam mengambil alih dunia kalian. Kau pikir dia akan menolak, namun kau salah. Dia malah tersenyum lebar.

"Aku menunggumu mengatakan itu, kau tahu."

Dan kau tertawa.

Kalian berdua tertawa.

"Appareo!"

.

Dia sangat terkejut saat kau membawanya ke tempat itu.

"I-ini..." Dia kehilangan kata-kata dan kau sangat puas akan hal itu.

Sangat indah memang.

Taman bunga yang terbentang di sekitar kalian. Wanita itu terpukau akan keindahannya.

"Inilah tempat kesukaanku. Taman bunga di Malfoy Manor." Dia menoleh kaget ke arahmu. Well, kau bisa tahu itu.

Bahwa dia punya kenangan buruk di tempat itu. Di Malfoy Manor yang menjulang tinggi di belakang tubuhmu. Perlahan, sorot matamu memperlihatkan kesedihan yang samar.

"Mom- maksudku, Ibuku yang merawat taman ini. Setelah beliau meninggal, aku yang merawatnya. Tak sebagus perawatan ibuku, sih," ujarmu seraya menyeringai bodoh. Wanita itu tertegun sejenak sebelum tersenyum hangat.

Dan kau sadar jantungmu berdetak keras melihatnya.

"Ya, Malfoy. Taman ini memang terlihat agak tak terurus. Banyak rumput liar yang mencuat dan tinggi semak-semak yang tidak rata." Kau diam mendengar komentarnya.

"Tapi, kau sudah berusaha, Malfoy. Paling tidak, taman yang kau rawat dengan susah payah ini, telah membuktikan bahwa dulunya ibumu pernah ada di sini. Dan kau menjaganya agar tidak hilang. Manor, taman, dan semua yang ada di sini, kau menjaganya karena semua itu adalah bukti bahwa ayahmu dan ibumu pernah ada di sini, di sisimu," jelasnya dan kau bersyukur membelakangi tiang lampu yang berjejer rapi di belakangnya. Sebab, kau akan sangat malu jika dia melihat pipimu di penuhi semburat merah. Ucapan wanita itu, benar-benar telah menyentuh hatimu.

Angin menyibak rambutmu.

"Granger... kau-"

Ririring!

Kau lantas diam saat ia mengangkat satu tangannya, meminta waktu. Ia membelakangimu saat berbicara dengan benda muggle di tangannya; handphone?

Oh, ya... Handphone.

Dia pernah menawarimu, tapi kau menolak dengan alasan benda muggle bukan style-mu. Dan kau lega, karena tampaknya wanita itu tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia mengerti dirimu.

Mengerti style-mu.

Namun, saat ini, dia tidak menyadari sorot matamu yang menatap punggungnya. Sorot matamu datar dan tak bisa dibaca.

Kau hanya menatap punggungnya.

Dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa dibaca.

"Maaf, ya. apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi, Malfoy?" tanyanya saat pembicaraannya selesai.

Kau hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak. Tidak ada, Granger."

Dan kedua alis wanita itu menekuk heran mendengarnya. Ia memaksamu untuk mengatakannya, namun kau hanya menyeringai lebar. Dia memaksa dan kau menghindar.

Kalian sedang bermain-main.

Dan kau menyukainya, bercanda dengan wanita itu.

.

Kau terdiam membisu. Tanganmu yang dingin dilumuri oleh cairan merah yang hangat.

Sangat kontras dengan kulitmu yang pucat.

Kau memandang wajah wanita itu.

Hampa.

Sorot matamu yang hampa menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah wanita yang tak lagi bernyawa itu.

Dia... tak lagi bernyawa.

Dan itu bukanlah kemauanmu.

Namun, itulah tujuan awalmu.

Membuatnya tak bernyawa.

Membuatnya... tak bernyawa.

Dia terbaring dalam dekapanmu, sementara kau tampak seperti tak lagi memiliki kehidupan.

Sinar matamu telah lenyap, sedang sorot matamu berubah hampa. Pisau lipat yang tertancap di jantungnya, telah menjadi saksi bisu kejahatanmu.

Yeah, kau telah membunuh wanita itu,

Hermione Jane Granger.

Waktu itu, dia datang dan seperti biasa mendapatimu sedang duduk dengan elegan di bangku pertemuan kalian. Dia tampak berbeda, kau sadar itu.

Dia menghindari bertatap mata denganmu, sedang pipinya memerah seolah ia sedang sakit. Kau mengamatinya dan itu semakin membuatnya gugup.

Namun,

tiba-tiba, dia terdiam. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah benda di sampingnya. Apakah itu sebuket bunga Lily yang selalu kau simpan untuknya?

Ah... bukan.

Bukan lagi bunga Lily.

Itu hanyalah sebuah pisau lipat yang matanya memantulkan cahaya orange.

Kau menatapnya seperti biasa, seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Senyum santaimu tak pernah lepas dari wajahmu. Kau menyeringai kecil saat wanita itu mengambil langkah ke belakang.

Dia ketakutan, tapi berusaha untuk tak menunjukkannya di depanmu.

"Selamat sore, Granger." Kau mengambil pisau itu dan menyodorkannya ke arah wanita itu. Seolah itu adalah buket bunga yang selalu kau berikan padanya. Namun, tampaknya dia tak punya niatan untuk menerimanya. Sorot matanya curiga. Sekilas matamu melirik tangannya yang seperti hendak mengambil sesuatu dari saku roknya.

Tongkat sihir?

Menarik.

"Untuk apa pisau itu?" tanyanya waspada. Raut wajahmu yang santai tak berubah.

"Untuk membunuhku, Granger." Dia tertegun. Menatapmu dengan sorot mata tak percaya sekaligus heran.

"Kenapa?"

Kau tersenyum ramah.

"Karena, aku akan membunuhmu."

.

JLEB!

Kau tak memberinya waktu untuk bereaksi.

Sungguh, naas. Kau menikam tepat di jantungnya hingga permata hazel itu membelalak.

Sungguh, naas.

Dia terkulai lemas dalam dekapanmu.

Merahnya darah melumuri tanganmu yang pucat.

Tanganmu tak membiarkannya jatuh di tanah. Kau mendekapnya erat, membiarkan mata pisau itu bersarang di jantungnya. Wajahnya mendongak. Ekpresinya kesakitan, sementara matanya mencoba mencari kebenaran di permata abu-abumu yang mulai dipenuhi oleh kehampaan.

"Maaf," ucapmu pada akhirnya, tak menyadari setetes air mata menuruni pipimu kananmu. Wanita itu tertegun sebelum tersenyum lebar seperti biasa –sedikit lemah. Matanya berkilau.

"Aku mencintaimu, Draco." Kau terdiam, cukup terkejut dengan reaksinya. Akhirnya, kau memaksakan senyum hangat untuknya.

Senyum yang tak pernah kau perlihatkan padanya.

"Aku juga, Hermione," balasmu dan Hermione Granger tersenyum hangat penuh kelegaan sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya yang mulai memberat.

"Akhirnya..." gumamnya lemah sebelum tertidur dalam dekapanmu yang hangat. Kau masih mendekapnya hangat.

"Hermione, Hermione," bisikmu seolah kau berharap bahwa dia akan bangun dan menatap kedua matamu.

Namun, kau hanya bisa menelusuri lekuk-lekuk wajah pucat wanita itu.

Ya. Hermione Granger telah mati.

Sesuai dengan tujuan awalmu.

.

Senja telah berakhir dan kau masih mendekapnya di bawah hujan yang deras. Kau basah dan rambut perakmu berubah lengket.

Tapi, kau mengacuhkannya.

Kau mengacuhkannya.

Perlahan hujan berubah menjadi rintik-rintik. Tapi, kau masih belum beranjak dari tempat itu. Kau juga masih mendekapnya.

Kau masih terdiam hingga-

"Hei, hei, anak muda! Kau sepertinya kaya. Kau punya uang, tidak?" seorang pria berpakaian kumal;muggle, menghampirimu dari belakang. Dari nada suaranya yang kasar, aku bisa tahu bahwa dia adalah preman.

Kau tersenyum culas.

Diam-diam, tanganmu meraih tongkat sihir di saku mantelmu selagi kau mendekap wanita itu.

Kau menoleh sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Oblivio."

Senyum palsumu tak memudar.

Sorot matamu dingin.

Permata abu-abumu telah menjadi es yang beku.

Kau tak lagi sama seperti yang dulu.

.

Hermione Granger telah pergi dan membawa hidupmu bersamanya.

Dengan membunuhnya, kau telah membunuh dirimu sendiri.

Kini, yang tertinggal hanyalah jasad dan jiwa yang mati.

Tak ada lagi ketulusan dalam senyummu.

Kejahilan di mata abu-abumu telah sirna.

Sorot matamu berubah dingin dan beku.

Layaknya batu es yang membeku.

.

Hari ini adalah hari setelah kemarin.

Tanganmu telah bersih dari darah wanita itu.

Bahkan, mungkin, setelah kau meninggalkannya terbaring di tanah yang basah tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke arahnya, ingatanmu telah bersih dari segala hal tentangnya.

Kini, di senja ini, kau dengan sorot mata kehampaanmu, bergantung pada kedua kakimu yang berjalan entah kemana. Sebuket bunga Lily putih tergenggam di tanganmu. Kali ini, kau tak menunggunya.

Kali ini, kau mengunjunginya.

Mengunjungi makam wanita itu.

Kau melihat sahabat-sahabatnya belum beranjak dari sisi makamnya. Kau mendesah. Padahal, kau sudah sengaja datang terlambat agar bisa menyendiri di sana. Namun, kau tak bisa mundur sekarang, sebab mereka telah menyadari kedatanganmu.

Kau sadari ketidaksukaan mereka padamu.

Sikap mereka cukup kaku, kau tahu itu.

Kau diam sejenak di depan pusara putih wanita itu setelah meletakkan bunga yang kau bawa untuknya. Mereka; sahabat-sahabat wanita itu, tak berkomentar apa pun di depanmu. Kau yakin, mereka telah tahu hubungan di antara kalian.

"Dia dibunuh oleh preman di jalan," ungkap Harry Potter. Kau hanya diam.

"Aku turut berduka cita, Potter," katamu seraya berdiri tanpa mengalihkan mata dari makam di bawahmu. Pria itu menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak, Malfoy. Aku yakin, kau pun pasti sangat terpukul." Kau menoleh ke arahnya. Mulutmu sedikit terbuka. Bibirmu menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang samar saat kembali memandangi pusara putih di depan kakimu.

"...Ya."

Sorot matamu sendu. Namun, itu hanya sekilas. Eskpresimu berubah datar saat merasakan sensasi familiar di lengan kirimu. Padahal, Pangeran Kegelapan sudah lenyap dan kemenangan kebenaran telah menduduki dunia. Tapi, kau masih merasakannya.

Ya.

Merasakan Tanda Kegelapan bergerak-gerak liar dan membuat lenganmu serasa terbakar. Namun, kau pandai dalam menyembunyikan emosi. Hingga tak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padamu.

Rasa sakit. Penderitaan. Duka cita. Derita.

Semua itu kau pikul sendiri.

Sendiri.

...Tanpa seorang pun untuk berbagi.

* * *

><p><strong> Kau memiliki 'seseorang untuk berbagi'.<strong>

**Namun, dia bukan orang yang tepat.**

**Karena, Pangeran Kegelapan telah meminta nyawanya.**

**Dan, kau tak punya kekuatan untuk melawannya.**

**Kau telah kehilangan 'seseorang untuk berbagi'.**

**Karena, kau tak punya kekuatan untuk melawannya.**

**Kau benar-benar tak berdaya.**

**Hei, kau, Draco Abraxas Malfoy.**

* * *

><p>-_The End_-<p> 


End file.
